


Percy jackson fanfic.

by Prisoner8759



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner8759/pseuds/Prisoner8759
Summary: Percy is an older brother and he is dating thalia. Percy is a son of Kronos and all of the male gods. luke is percy's brother but he is not as powerful. Nico is his brother but no one knows.(sorry I am not very good at summaries) please read
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so sorry if it is not very good.

One day percy was walking back to the cave and was about to enter when he heard someone yell his name.He turned around and it turned out to be his sister and girlfriend “hey what’s up” I asked “we need your help with nico” pearl said ”why” I asked “he is dying and said he wants to talk to you about her whoever her is who is her.” “Her is no one I am on my way, did he say anything other than that?” “ya he said he might have found her and she has children with her” ”okay I am coming let's go I have to talk to him.”when we got to camp I went to go see nico alone “hey nico what did you find” “heal me first” “fine...there” “she has a new family and she seemed happy percy.”my face fell because that is all my sister has dreamed of since she was old enough to dream.”I have to go” nico followed me and people all stared at him because he should have been dead.”see what you have done nico you were supposed to leave after I healed you. You promised you said that no one would ever know how I healed you and that I could heal you.Why did you follow me you gave me info. About her I heal you and if you didn’t want me finding her you could have asked pearl she can heal you it may not be perfect because she has never healed anyone I have. But, still. You did know I was going after them even if she is happy with her children now. That gives her no right to leave like that.” “Yes, she wanted her children to live and she loves them.” “she used to love me. She left because I was not good enough for her and neither was her daughter. We should have been good enough even if your mom never left until she died. She has a right to know her nico it's not fair. I mean I know who she is but she doesn't.” then thalia asked “Who are you talking about.why are you so upset with her.” “Are you jealous of her sweetheart.” I said “no should I be.” she asked “no ‘she’ is pearl’s and my mother.she has other children now and I know how she was but pearl never met her.” I said quite enough so pearl did not hear me.”don’t tell pearl.”I said”okay I won’t but, why?”she asked” because it was gonna be a surprise.” i said”okay fine but how did you heal nico he was dying.”she asked”I...I can only heal family and people I really care about and pearl can’t heal anyone I just got upset because he was supposed to leave.”I told her by that time we were alone with nico.”so you really care about nico that much?” ”Ya but only because…” I looked at Nico”because he is my brother.” “what he is your what.” She seemed really freaked out that is when Nico left and I put my hands on her.”My brother and that is not all Luke. He is my brother too.And my mom has a new family.” I explained”I can’t deal with this right now can we just calm down.”she said and I laughed.” ya” so I walked away and to my cave.”where are you going?” “home why you wanna come.”I said grinning”sure let me tell your sister and I will be there never.”as she walked away she was smiling and that made me smile it also made me sad because I know I won’t see her for a while.I had to see my mom so before she left I said”tell her I love her and I will see her tomorrow morning.” “okay”she said leaving


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I picked up my girls before anyone was awake”come on we have something to do for your b-day” I told pearl”okay where are we going?”she asked”to see someone you need to meet.”I said”okay” so me and my girls left and chiron would get are note in the morning. I looked at my girls together and of course I had stopped so they looked at me and said”what is wrong” “nothing why”I said ”because you are staring at us like it is the last time you will see us.” and to be honest it probably will be the last time I will see them but we kept walking. I did not say anything tho. When we got to my mom's house I knocked pearl did not know who we came to see so when a boy about her age answered she said”we came to see a little boy.”I said” no can we speak to your mother little boy” I said to the little boy who was coincidentally my little brother but my sister didn't know so I didn't say so and then my mother came out and she stared at me and my little sister for a little while and she asked “ why are you here you shouldn't have come I told you should never come see me I came here so that my children could be safe. I told you to stay away I want to keep my children safe” so I just looked at her for a little while and then I looked down at my sister Pearl and then I look back at my mother and I said that” if you want to keep your children safe you should keep all your children safe.” then I was about to leave when my mother comment on so I went over to her and I said” you had your chance with me I brought my sister here on her birthday so she can get to know you but I guess you're still the same person that left me 17 years ago I thought you would have changed now that you have more children that aren't like me and my sister but I guess I was wrong. I guess I'll see you around mom.” I was about to leave when my mom spoke up and I didn't know what she was going to say and that was kind of worried but instead she just said” I know I left you and I'm sorry but I had to keep my other children safe away from you and your and your father's Especially Yours Percy your father and he tried to hurt me once he tried to take me to Tartarus with him and I don't think I could leave you guys to go to Tartarus cuz when I came back I would see the golden eyes that you have and I'm freaked out and I didn't want to thank you were a terrible person but and now you've taken care of your sister this whole time maybe you're not such a terrible person that I thought you were I thought you were going to turn out to be I guess it's not so terrible that I left because you had a better life because I left but I'm sorry I left you on your sister if you would like to come in or not whatever.” Do I look down at my little sister Pearl and she just looked from me to my mother and I smiled and she hugged me and she said” thanks Percy but we don't have to I know you don't like Mom you don't want to we don't have to spend my birthday with her we can go back to Camp it's okay I understand... I will understand if you don't want to see Mom even if I want to I mean I never met her but we don't have to I know how horrible she was to you” and Mom was standing right there and she was listening to her describe our mother to her how I told her mother was her children came back and her other children came and they all staring at us for a second and then the rest of them asked” Who are these people did you go off and adopt some children cuz I like my siblings I don't need more though so you don't have to adopt children mom.” I turned to my half-sister and I looked at her as if she was a stranger and she just she looked back at me and she said” do you have a boyfriend you're kind of hot” and I just chuckled and I looked over to Thalia and then I look back at her and I said “yeah this is my girlfriend plus you're my sister or half-sister I should say so that would just be gross but anyway we can still hang out I don't think my father would like to hang out all the time by the way I hate so you want to meet your daughter mom or again like you did last time I mean never met you but I mean I don't think she would have liked you back then so I don't think anyone really the best person and I couldn't leave like you left me so would you like to say hi to your daughter on her birthday or would you like us to go cuz I can't I can't do this whole left you for your own good and I had to leave you cuz if I didn't your father would have killed you or would have taken over your body and I just I couldn't watch it because you were my first born child and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah I can't listen to it not again you told me this story 5 years ago when you called I can't not this time Mom I'm sorry but if you would like to have a relationship with your daughter you might want to start that relationship now cuz she's growing up and soon enough I'm going to want a relationship with her daughter so now's your chance” I was about to leave when my sister stopped me and she just looked at me and said “I would like to have a relationship you with you even if it is as brother and sister” and then Pearl looked at that my mom and back at me then she looked back at my mom and said” I would like to have a relationship with you but if what Percy tells me is true then I hope you're not the same person cuz I don't want to meet the person who left my brothers and I love my brothers well one of them the other is kind of evil not Percy but Lucas he was a good brother he kind of joined Perseus father he was a good brother before you left us I love Lucas and he was a good brother but then I don't know what happened I guess it finally sunk in that you left and I know that changed him somehow. I hope you're not the same mother that left my brothers and is the reason that my brother Luke is evil.” so we were about to leave and then some car pull up and guess who got out my father so I said” everyone go inside I need to take care of something with him I will talk to you when I'm done with him he won't hurt your children mother none of them not even my sister or Thalia I need to take care of this by myself.” and they all looked at me and said” we're not leaving you will stand with you against your father” then my sister looked over at me and said”I mean your father couldn't be that bad right it's not like he's going to kill us or anything.” so then I looked at my mom thalia on Pearl and said” right cuz my father's not evil or anything he would never-” we all looked at my father there were tears coming from my mother's face and pearls so I walked up to him ” why would you do this to him he's my brother and I thought you wanted me on your side I guess you're more evil than I thought My mother you woke up in front of my mother in front of my siblings but whatever you walk up as my brother how in the world did you think I was going to react to that I guess you thought I was going to be okay with it because he's my brother and you weren't close the closest but he was still my brother he's my brother and I love him I'm not okay with you taking him over imagine Luke would be to cuz he promised to always protect our sister I said when I get back I will deal with you I never said you could follow me or that you could do this here in front of my mom and my family I said that once I get back I was going to do this nice thing for my sister one last time if I have to do it whatever but I'm doing this last thing for my sister and you can't stop me not even you I don't care what you say father I'm doing this for my sister and you cannot stop me even if you tried I promised I would go but you promised I could do this last thing for my sister I have to do this I can't leave her alone. it's not fair to her know you don't care about fairness or my sister or anything or anyone but let me do this one thing for her then I'll come through on my end of the deal.You said I could do this last thing for her and that's what I'm doing so you can leave now or I will make you leave dad now I'm not kidding you need to leave now I don't want to make a scene leave.” and Luke/dad said” no if I can't make you do anything you can't make me do anything especially seeing as I'm your father and a lot more powerful than you the Titan Lord and I will do whatever I want whenever I want so you don't tell me what to do little boy plus I wanted to see your mother again even if she never loved me she was always pretty that is part of the reason that the other reason is because she loved Poseidon your other father and I needed one of the big three create you so you're coming with me son.” I looked at my mom my sister and everyone else there and said” no Dad I'm not not now not ever with my family now and family may not mean anything to you but it does mean a lot to me maybe not my mom cuz she left me but everyone else in my family they mean something to me especially Pearl she is my sister she is my life well half of it anyway I love that love may not mean anything to you cuz you've never had love your parents were evil I mean your mom told you to cut up your father and kill him but that's my life. Love even if it was only for my sister and not my mother to but I'm with my family most of it but I'm going to go spend time with my other brother to you know the one that new abandoned and Left four Dead and didn't anywhere so he became my camp director and it just so happens you know ran into him and he's been there for me I'm like my family most of it. and I gotta get home to my brother and the rest of my family at Camp Half-Blood you father can go do whatever the hell you want I don't care just get out of my brother I would like my brother and I'm thinking my sister would like her brother on her birthday but you know if you don't care I can always just kill you I mean that's what you did to your father right can take your sith and cut you up into a bunch of different pieces throw you into the water so that you can never come back I mean time will still exist but you won't see your dead dad now leave or I'll kill you right here and now told them I wouldn't kill you today but I could make an exception if you would not leave I mean I don't think they will care do you.” I looked over at my family and my girlfriend and so I looked back at my father and said” see you they don't mind if I kill you now I mean not like anyone will care you're just an evil Titan Lord who wants to kill everyone and everything take over my body don't think anyone will care if you're dead no one will miss you father because you never loved anyone and no one ever loved you I mean your children could have loved you but you push them all away because you didn't want them to take over your Throne and it all to yourself so yeah you can leave now dad if you choose to stay then I will kill you if you choose to leave I will wait to kill you until you invade us.”have a good life then I was thinking but then again I don't care human siblings that is we're all looking at me like I was insane but then they just laughed and then hug me and I hate hugs but this was different because it was from my siblings. so I said” Pearl if you want to stay it'll be fine with me do whatever you want mom's changed a lot and I wish Lucas was here to see it I am sorry that Lucas can't see you He would be proud that you have changed mom but he can see and he knows that you have changed even though kronos is in him.” and I looked back at Thalia and she just smiled. I'm glad she is happy.


End file.
